Bom dia para acordar?
by Mih
Summary: 1ª fic yaoi, ItaDei. Presente de aniversário para minha amiga Tiih. sem sumário. '.'


Disclaimer: Naruto ñ me pertence... E agora nem o Deidara ):

Casais: Itachi e Deidara e insinuações de Konan e Pain.

Primeira fic yaoi, presente de aniversário para minha melhor amiga, Tiih'

Como eu não costumo ler fic yaoi, perdoe se tiver semelhança com alguma outra \

Boa leitura (:

- - - - -

Itachi pov's

Ninguém merece acordar as 9:00hr da manhã com barulho de explosão...Eu ainda mato o Deidara...Pensando bem... Nossa, o Deidara está cada dia mais bonito...O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO UCHIHA ITACHI?...Okay, calma estou assim só pelo fato de ele parecer uma garota e não ter nenhuma aqui na Akatsuki...A não ser a Konan, mas se alguém tentar alguma coisa com ela não fica pra contar história...Pain e seu cu doce...Podia pedi-la em namoro, ou quem sabe, em casamento já que os dois...Ah deixa quieto.

-Acordou com o Deidara? Hohoho o

-É, fazer o que, agora vou tomar meu café... Você vem Konan?

-Não, já tomei meu café, irei fazer "coisas" agora –Depois que eu falo que ela e o Pain são dois pervertidos ninguém acredita em mim, quer dizer, ele acredita... O que é isso Uchiha? Pensando em Deidara de novo?... O que aquela coisa esquisita do Kakuzu está fazendo saltitando pra cima de mim? ...

-DINHEIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-PORRA KAKUZU, VOCE DERRUBOU TODO O MEU CAFÉ: -Hoje não foi um bom dia para acordar...

-ITACHIIIII PERDÃO!!! É que tinha um dinheiro aqui perto de você e eu, eu...

-Perai... Tudo isto por causa de uma nota de UM REAL????

-Mas é dinheiro e você sabe como eu...

-Não quero saber... U.ú Vou trocar de roupa, já que você sujou ela de café...Hunf. – Ta mais pra um hospício do que uma casa de assassinos...Ninguém merece ¬.¬'

-O que aconteceu com você Itachi? Como você ficou todo molhadinho?

-Kakuzu...

-Olha! O Kakuzu está arrasando! XD – Ah, agora que eu percebi o que ele quis dizer, baka ¬.¬'

-Hidan, cala a boca... O Kakuzu derrubou meu leite por causa de um real... –Não sei porque eu estou explicando pra essa mula, melhor eu sair daqui...

-Hum... Kakuzu e sua estúpida obsessão por dinheiro, ninguém merece...

-É é, agora vou pra lavanderia. –Tomara que não encontre mais nenhuma criatura por hoje. Não foi um bom dia para acordar.

- - - - - - -

-Olá Itachi!

-Hn... DEIDARA? –Era só o que me faltava, o Deidara sem camisa na minha frente...Meu Pai do céu...Como ele tem o peitoral definido, que vontade de... Deixa quieto u.u

-O que foi?

-Nada, nada!

-Porque sua calça está molhada? –Mais um não! ¬.¬'

-Kakuzu...

-Hm...

- - - - - -

Deidara Pov's

-Olá Itachi!

-Hn... DEIDARA? – Porque ele fez esta cara pra mim? Ele parece que está babando... Estranho...

-O que foi?

-Nada, nada! –Sei, sei... Eu estou sem camisa, será que foi por isso? Katsu Deidara! Pare com esses pensamentos yaoi's...

-Porque sua calça está molhada? – E bem "naquela" parte...Estranho.

-Kakuzu...-O QUE? Kakuzu morre hoje, como ele pode fazer isso com o meu Itachi? Que pensamentos estranhos ando tendo ultimamente... Estranho, quantas vezes pensei estranho desde que o Itachi chegou aqui? Hn, estra... Katsu ¬.¬

-Hn...

-Não é isso que você está pensando! Ele derrubou café em cima de mim por causa de um real... –Bom mesmo...Quem o Kakuzu pensa que é pra deixar meu Itachi assim? Ta, parei com pensamentos yaoi's '.'.

-Típico dele.

- - - - - - - -

Itachi Pov's

-Não é isso que você está pensando! Ele derrubou café em cima de mim por causa de um real...-Hey, porque estou me preocupando tanto assim? Será que eu estou mesmo... NÃO! Não é por causa disso...Eu tenho certeza, eu acho '.'

-Típico dele. –Parece que ele nem se preocupou...Que pena, eu gosto dele...

-SAIA DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE! –Ops, pensei alto demais . 

-Você está bem Itachi? Porque você falou isso? Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo? –Pensa Itachi, pensa, pensa, pensa.

-QUE? Ah! Estou bem... Eu falei isso porque...Porque...ESTOU FAZENDO UMA PEÇA! SAIA DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!, SAIA DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!!

-Ah... E desde quando um assassino faz peças de teatro? –'

-Desde agora serve:B –Beleza, isto não foi nem um pouco convincente.

-Você é louco Itachi!

-BELEZAAAAAAAA GENTE????? –O que aquela coisa sem rosto está fazendo? '.'

SMACK!

-Ops... É hora de dar tchau! É hora de dar tchau! Tchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!!!!

- - - - - - -

Deidara Pov's

-SAIA DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE! – Ãn? O Itachi fumou ou alguma coisa do tipo?

-Você está bem Itachi? Porque você falou isso? Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo?

-QUE? Ah! Estou bem... Eu falei isso porque...Porque...ESTOU FAZENDO UMA PEÇA! SAIA DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!, SAIA DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!! –Cara, essa foi a pior desculpa que já ouvi na vida.

-Ah... E desde quando um assassino faz peças de teatro?

-Desde agora serve:B – Itachi fuma, fato.

-Você é louco Itachi!

-BELEZAAAAAAAA GENTE????? – O que Tobi está fazendo?

SMACK!

-Ops... É hora de dar tchau! É hora de dar tchau! Tchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!!!!

Ok, vamos rever os fatos. Estou aqui a 3 segundo com a boca colada com a do Itachi, meus hormônios yaoi's vão começar a se manifestar. O que? O Itachi está pedindo um beijo? Isto não é normal, katsu. Não vou resistir.

- - - - - - -

Itachi Pov's

Maldito Tobi, ele me derrubou em cima do Deidara e...o que? Eu...Ele...Nossas bocas...Juntas... Vou surtar daqui a pouco. Eu quero beijá-lo, mas qual será a reação dele? Resista Itachi, você é um Uchiha. Resista, resista...Não dá! Entreabri meus lábios...será que ele vai me explodir? Ele me beijou .. Agora posso sentir nossas línguas dançando dentro das bocas. Nossa, que peitoral!. Ah Itachi, para de ser gay. Não agüento mais, estou sem ar... Agora o que vou dizer a ele?

-Eu...Não resisti. –Pronto, irei levar o maior fora de todos os séculos. Pior! Levar um fora de um homem.

-Eu também não. –Ah, como adoro este sorriso lindo!

-Acho que vou indo.

-Você não ia por pra lavar essas suas roupas? –Putz, nem a pior desculpa iria me livrar desta -.-'

-Ahh é, verdade. Mas eu esqueci minha outra calça e...

-Não tem problema, não me importo de te ver sem calças. –Cara, que lado pervertido do Deidara é este?

-Hn...

5 minutos e não falamos mais nada. Não agüento mais.

-Deidara.

-Hn?

-Não agüento mais.

-Nem eu. –Eu já disse como amo este sorriso? Bem, mas agora não quero vê-lo. Só quero fechar os olhos e sentir aquela língua dentro de mim. E quer saber? Hoje não foi um bom dia para acordar, foi um ótimo dia!

Owari.

TIIIIIH -' tomara que você tenha gostado! O final ficou muito baka, mas eu supero :B

X3


End file.
